Make a Splash
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 906a: Seeing how her being kicked off the Cheerios still upsets her, Mike proposes a plan to Tina.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 42nd cycle. Now cycle 43!_

* * *

_**INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - **If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
Go to: gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 43 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**!_

* * *

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There will be another upload this afternoon: Steps 16-36, Time Is On Your Side, chapter 3._

* * *

**"Make a Splash"  
15yo Mike/Tina  
Chang Squared #20 (following 'Put on a happy face') **

He'd picked her up that morning and they'd hit the road to go and visit a museum in the next town over. It was game day, and taking his cue from the last few weeks, he'd known it wasn't over, all of it with her and getting kicked off the Cheerios. He didn't know when he'd expected her to have moved on, stopped being as upset about the whole thing, but whenever that was supposed to happen, it hadn't happened yet.

After the museum they had headed back to Lima, and they'd gone off to the dance studio. On the ride home he had suggested it. He kind of figured this would be the best place to have a talk with her, somewhere to make her remember some things that had always been good, but also things that had been made bad where they shouldn't have.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired," she frowned as they went in to the empty class.

"This will only take a few minutes," he promised. "I wanted to show you something, couldn't think where else I could do this," he told her. He got her to sit down at the side and then went to the sound system, putting on… something, anything. He hadn't really planned a thing, just had to wing it. His injury was a thing of the past, and now recovered, without football, he had gotten even better as a dancer, or at least that was what they told him. For her that day, he performed as he felt would best convey his message. When he stopped he looked back to her, finding her smiling and clapping for him. He smiled back, moving to stop the music and then coming to sit with her on the ground.

"You were amazing. Not that it was ever up for debate," she told him.

"Can I be honest?" he asked, and when she nodded he did as well. "I kind of wanted to prove a point."

"That you're amazing?" she asked with a smirk and he laughed.

"You remember how scared I was about getting back to dancing after what happened, getting hurt?"

"I remember," she confirmed.

"I got back to it because no matter what, I knew this was what I wanted, where I needed to be." Again she was agreeing, but she wasn't getting what he was getting at. "Tina, you're still not happy, and it's been weeks. I'm not saying that you should feel one way or the other, no, but I do think that this means something. I think… this isn't over for you, and maybe it shouldn't be."

"What do you mean?" she asked, with a pause in her reaction like she was apprehensive to touch the subject.

"You still want back on the Cheerios. So then I say get back in there." She looked to him, lost.

"It's not like I stopped on my own and then I'll decide to go back. The coach kicked me out."

"I know," he nodded. "I was there right after, remember? What I'm saying is don't let that stop you."

"How?" she shook her head.

"Fight for it. Make her take you back," he gave a firm nod, believing wholeheartedly in the plan.

"Mike…" she shook her head, hesitant.

"None of us can really say we know her that well, but some things can be seen, and the way I see it, she'll appreciate initiative. If you stand up there and you refuse to be ignored, you'll get her attention. Show her what she's missing, and she'll good as beg you to come back." She smiled, had to.

"It's really sweet, the faith you have in me."

"I could say the same thing about you," he promised. "But it's true, you know. If you want back in, and I know you do, then I think that's the best way, don't you?"

"I…" she hesitated. He could see the answer on her face, but even then she was trying to hold back. "You're right, I know, I just…"

"The worst she can do is say no. Then she'll have said no. At least you'll have given it a shot." She was agreeing, he could see it in her eyes, the spark of the dare.

"But… how?" she asked, like if he was so clever, then he'd know this.

"Well…" he thought, and he had to smirk, seeing the 'not that easy, is it?' look she gave him. "Talk to Brittany," he spoke all of a sudden.

"Brittany?" she asked.

"She can help you recruit the rest of the Cheerios, if they won't follow." She sat up, feeling ideas come to her.

"So like a big number?" she motioned.

"With you front and center," he added, and she looked uncertain. "With you front and center," he repeated.

"Okay, yes," she agreed. "Front and center," she repeated as well, paused. "I've never really done that…"

"You'll do great," he promised.

"So a big number, with me in front, and the Cheerios in the back," she summarized.

"You could even sing," he suggested.

"Okay, easy, slow down," she laughed, cheeks getting rosy. "I just said I'd dance front and center, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"We need unexpected, don't we?"

"Well, yeah… but I really think we shouldn't necessarily… push our luck," she explained.

"Whatever you decide it'll be right," he told her.

"Do you think the others will do it?" she asked. "Except for Brittany, none of them really talk to me anymore," she reminded him.

"All the more reason to be glad we have her on our side," he nodded, she knew he was right. And now she was properly starting to believe him… and she smiled.

"I'm going to get back on that squad," she promised. "She won't be able to say no."

THE END / TO BE CONCLUDED (DAY 936A)

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
